Reaper
by codegirl96
Summary: Suzzy never believed in God, but when a accident cut her life short He gave her a second chance. The catch? She must now hunt the souls of the wicked and protect the souls of the good with the help of her new not so friendly partner and a little angel.
1. Prolouge: Religion

**Here we are novel four of the 'My Survival Story' series, I know none of the first three novels are finished but since this series has no particular order so I just upload whenever I have a break through.**

**My sister recently talked me into reading the Bible for once and that's how this story got jumpstarted in my mind again.**

**To all the Christians who read this;**

**I'll just come out and say it. I do not believe in God. I probably will never believe in God and you can't convince me to believe in God. **

**In the words of Eddie Izzard, "I just don't believe in the floaty boat."**

**Here is my view on it;**

**I hope there is a God cause I have a phobia of death, I am terrified by the idea I will one day die. Mainly because when you die you get put in the ground to rot and you are forgotten, so I hope God exists cause I do not want to be left alone and cold, underground in the dark for the rest of time.**

**So I hope God exists but I do not believe in him.**

**So why did I make a story based around religion when I don't believe in God you may ask? The reason is because religion fascinates me, it is interesting to read other people's points of view on the subject.**

**So here it goes my first and probably only religious story.**

**Warning: A lot of religious things are in here if you don't want to here me talk about God, Jesus, or any other religious thing or figure do not read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with religion except for the obvious thing that will show up in the rest of the chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge:<br>Religion**

Death. It's something we all have to deal with, no matter who you are or where you're from or what religion you believe in, it's always there and there's nothing you can do about it. So, you should stop griping about it and just shut up and except it, I'm tired of hearing you people complain.

My name's Suzzanne Ester Faith by the way, but my friends call me 'Suzzy'. I live in Saintswood, Virginia a very religious town, and by 'religious' I don't mean just Christian I mean every religion. Christian, Baptist, Buddism, Musslim, we've got it all, and that's a problem for me.

You see my parents are Christian all the way and I've got a friend in about every religion, but I'm Atheist I do not believe in God. Shocking isn't it, here I am in a town that was created to house religions and I don't believe in any of it. Or at least I use to not believe, but that changed a long time ago when God chose me to do something unexpected.

I've decided to tell the world the story of how I went from not believing in the Lord to becoming one of his holy servants.

Hmm... Now where should I begin my tale? I guess I'll just start at the beginning, the night God chose me to protect the souls of the innocent. The night I died.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow the beginning Author's note was longer then the chapter itself, that's a new one for me. This chapter looked <span>a lot<span> longer written on paper.**

**Anyway, so there was the prolouge of my first religious story, once I figure out how to put my chapter one idea into words I will get it uploaded. Until then...**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 1: Genesis**

**"And God said let there be light and there was light." Genesis 1:3**


	2. Chapter 1: Genesis

**Chapter 1 is up!**

**Thank you Chasity000 for your review.**

***refer to prolougue for speech***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with religion except for the obvious thing that will show up in the rest of the chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<br>Genesis**

**"And God said let there be light and there was light." Genesis 1:3**

Why? That was what I wanted to know.

My eyes openned to a blur of lights, bright flashing lights and loud piercing sirens.

"Ow... My head..." I sat up groaning and rubbing the back of my head. "What happened..?" I looked around slowly, my eyes still blury. I felt the surface of the ground under my hands. "Asphalt?" I questioned looking at the ground. "What am I doing on the road?"

"No please! That's my daughter!" a familiar voice cried out behind me. "Suzzy!"

_"That voice..."_ I thought turning my head. "Mom-" I froze.

The lights and sirens had been coming from the ambulance and police cars parked behind me. I couldn't quite make out the situation due to the large amount of people gathered around them, but I was able to see my mom being held back by a paramedic and a bystander, she crying and screaming trying to break away from their hold.

"Suzzy! No! Oh God why?" she screamed. "Suzzy!"

"Mom! I'm over here!" I yelled confusedly. She didn't hear me, no one seemed to hear me not even the people standing right next to me heard. She just kept screaming. "Mom!" I called again standing up. I ran in front of her and yelled, "Mom! It's me!" but again it's like she didn't hear me, she just kept looking at - no through me. "What the hell is going on-" I turned to face what my mom was screaming at and was caught of guard at the sight.

It appeared to had been an auto accident by the broken glass that lay strewn out along the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't see her! Oh dear God I'm so sorry!" a man -obviously drunk- cried as he was handcuffed and shoved into the back seat of a police cruiser.

"What happened?" a man who had just gotten to the scene questioned.

"There was an accident. A girl's been hit." a woman answered.

_"What?" _my mind raced. "Don't tell me!" I tried to push past the crowd but instead I went through the crowd. "How did I just-"

I turned to the camotion that had formed this crowd. In the middle of the frantic crowd of paramedics layed the body of a young girl. She was around fifteen from what I could see of her and she had long light brown hair. I stepped closer to get a better look and was horrified at what I saw.

The girl was... Me? It really was me.

I looked battered and bruised my hair was strewn all about and my midnight blue eyes were closed. I was wearing my favorite denim vest that stopped at my ribs, a white tank-top that was now stained with blood and jean shorts, on my feet were my favorite black converse.

I looked at my own outfit now and saw it was different then what my body wore. Mine instead was a long gown that was completely white except for its gold stitching and my feet were bare.

"Cardiac Arrest three minutes!" I heard a paramedic yell.

"Still no pulse!" Another one called. "Set up a gurny! Get ready for transport!" she snapped at another one that was still in the ambulance.

"Oh God!" I paniced. "Oh God! Oh God! This can't be happening!"

"It's always terrible when it's a child that dies in these tragities." I heard a man say.

"Bastard! Don't you dare write me off as dead!" I snapped at the man.

I ran at him arm cocked back and rammed my fist into his face, but I just went through him and the rest of the crowd. I stumbled face-planting into the asphalt. "Damn it!" I swore tears in my eyes. "This can't be happening!" I cried. "I can't be dead! This has to be a dream! It can't be really!"

"It doesn't have to be..." a voice whispered in my ear. It was a kind voice, soft and sweet like flowers or honey. It was also light and airy like the wind and calming like the sea, it was a wonderful voice.

"What...?" I sat up tears streaking my face. I looked for the owner of the voice but saw no one but the crowd of people who could not see me. "Where... are you?" I sniffed.

A light started to form in front of me, it was bright but also soft and warm. As it grew the sounds of the crowd and emergency cars faded away. Then a woman appeared from the light, her hands reaching out to me.

Her hair was like strands of gold, long and flowing, and her eyes were like the morning sun, bright, soft, and cheerful. Her skin was fair and pale and she wore a white gown similar to mine. Her hands felt soft as she held then to my cheeks, using her thumbs to wipe away my tears.

I am right here... In front of you." she said softly, answering my previous question.

"Who... Who are you...?" I stampered.

"I am Celeste. I am a servant of the Holy Spirit." she answered kindly.

"Holy Spirit?" I questionned. "You mean God?"

"Yes."

"Ha." I scoffed. "There is no such thing as God."

"You say that but do you believe it?" Celeste questionned. "My dear Suzzanne Ester Faith." she smiled softly.

"Yes I-" I stopped. "Wait. How did you know my name?"

Taking my hands into hers Celeste helped me to my feet, but she did not let go of my hands.

"The Lord has told me of your life, and He has sent me to ask something of you."

"Ask something of me?" I repeated. "What is it?"

"Did you find what you were looking for in life?" Celeste asked.

"Yes. I found friends and people I loved and that loved me, and a home I was happy in."

"Are you proud of everything you did?"

"No. There are things I've said and done that I'm not proud of." I answered.

"Did you always give it your best?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything you regret?" Celeste continued asking questions.

"No."

"If you could do it all again would you do it just the same?"

"Yes."

"Did you become the person you thought you'd become?"

"No."

"Did you love your life, Suzzanne?" Celeste asked. "And the people in it as well?"

I looked down at my feet.

"Yes." I said quietly. "I loved my life, this town and it's people included. I loved my parents, even though they could get a little annoying with their constant ranting about God. I loved my friends, especially my best friend Ruth. I loved the days and the nights, good or bad. I loved my home and my school." I could feel tears starting to reform in my eyes.

"I loved the blue sky and green grass and the warm breeze of summer and the smells of spring. The colors of fall and the snow of winter." I sqeezed my eyes shut feeling new tears run down my cheeks. "I loved everything about my life good times and bad. I wouldn't change anything about it."

"One last question." she said. "Do you want a second chance?"

"What?" I blinked, caught off guard by the question.

"Do you want to continue living? To enjoy the things you love?"

"Yes." I answered with a sad sigh. "I feel like there was something I was supposed to do, something important." I said. "I want to know what that something was."

Celeste gave another soft smile.

"Then so be it."

"Wait. What?"

"I was sent here by God to see if you still wanted life." Celeste said. "He has something for you to do, but didn't know if you loved life enough to do it. But it seems you do."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"If God asked you to do something in exchange for continuing in life, would you do it?"

I silently thought over her words. I didn't believe in God but if He -real or not- would give me a second chance at life, I would do anything for Him.

"Yes." I said finally after a few moments of silence. "I would gratefully do it."

"Good."

"But what is it 'God' wants me to do?" I questionned. Celeste smiled, she kissed my forehead and I was surrounded by light.

"When the time comes I will tell you." she answered, slowly starting to disappear. "Until then may the light of God guide your soul."

Slowly the light around me seemed to shrink and dim, until finally I was in totally darkness.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Chapter 2: Adam and Eve**

**"So God created man in His _own_ image; in the image of God He created him; male and female He created them." Genesis 1:27**


End file.
